


Siblings, am I right? (Prompt)

by Kamala_Reyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have no regrets, Latino Jesse McCree, for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamala_Reyes/pseuds/Kamala_Reyes
Summary: For the MS Paint Bang. Jesse Mccree wakes up in a cell with no memory of how he got there and a mysterious young woman occupying the cell with him. He's got to find a way out but as he talk to the woman he finds out that she's no stranger, she's his sister and she may have ties to Talon, to Reaper, to Gabriel Reyes.





	Siblings, am I right? (Prompt)

“Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores,” Jesse woke slowly, almost languidly, to the sound of a soft voice singing and warm hands passing through his hair.

“Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones,” he hears and for a moment he thinks he’s dreaming. Looking up, he can see sun pouring in through a small window, so bright he has to squint and it darkens the features of the person so he can't tell who it is.

“De la sierra, morena, cielito lindo, vienen bajando,” the person continues to sing and passes a  hand over his hair so he closes his eyes and drifts on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. 

“Un par de ojitos negros, cielito lindo, De contrabando,” the person drifts off and the hand on his hair stops. It’s quiet and Jesse almost falls back to sleep when the figure sighs and shifts in place. 

“Goddamn it Gabe, where are you,” the person says and Jesses startles awake.  

“What the hell,” Jesse  swears as the figure, who had been cradling his head, abruptly shoves him away and rushes to a corner of the room. 

His head hit the wall harshly when she had shoved him, but as he inspects the room they’re in he ignores the dull ache for resigned acceptance. He’s in a cell, a shitty one, the bars being the only things seemingly new as the rest of the place smells of dust and mold. Before he can inspect further his gaze is drawn to the mystery figure, which turns out to be a young woman.

“Well, hello there little lady,” he says and goes to take his hat off only to find it’s not there. 

The young woman, a girl really she can’t be older than D.Va, looks at him, eyes wary and sharp even as she’s curled into herself. She’s wearing a white shirt with large flowers embroidered on it, though it’s now dirty and a bit torn, and a large black skirt that’s also seen better days. With the sunlight coming in he can see here hair is a dark brown, almost like his, and it’s long and a bit matted and dirty. She’s got one black eye that’s in it final healing stages (it must have been even bigger and uglier before), she’s holding one of her hands close to her chest in a way Jesse knows means it’s broken or at least very badly sprained, and on her neck is a shock collar.  Jesse’s hands twitches as it tries to ball up into a fist, but he can’t scare her, not right now, not when he doesn’t know where he is or how he got there. The girl’s eyes had narrowed down on his fist and her eyes shoot to his face shortly afterward, studying him, analyzing him, wary. She stays silent even as she watches him with her fierce brown eyes. 

“I ain’t gon’ do anything,” he says and places his hands up, showing that he’s got nothing. “Name’s Jesse McCree. Mind telling me your sweet pea?” 

She stays silent even as she slowly unfolds from her cornered position. She has on boots but one has been left untied and as she gets up he can see why, her ankle almost gives out on her as she gets up. He stays still and doesn’t say a thing as she slowly walks  over to him, circles him, then finally stands in front of him. She’s small, but that’s common among latina women, and barely reaches his shoulder but her gaze is fierce. “I’m surprised you’re so clear - headed,” she says and her voice, her voice is familiar. As a matter of fact her whole face tickles something in the back of his head, has he seen her before? “You were suffering from a concussion but I tended to you.”  Jesses touches his head and he feels a cloth tied to his head and he looks at the ends of her long skirt and sure enough the ends have been ripped off.

“I don’t suppose you know how i got it, do you love,” he asks and he catches the sall twitch of her lips. “As a matter of fact I do,” she says and goes back to sit. “They really hit you hard.”

“I guess they did he,” says and when she pats the spot next to her he slowly walks over and sits down, making sure to keep a good distance between them. “Mind telling me who they are?” The girl huffs before looking away. It’s silent. 

“Deadlock,” she responds and says no more, but she doesn’t need to because it all comes rushing in and he pales. “And Talon,” he answers and when she look to him he remembers now. Remembers that face from years and years ago.

“My name is Jazmine Mercedes,” she says and her voice is a softer version of the one in his memory. “You’re my sister,” he finishes for her and her smile looks like their mother’s had. “I’m your sister, Josue Mercedes,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a timeline that is so convoluted, maybe one day i'll post it lol  
>  Follow up [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12300516/chapters/27962082)


End file.
